Oscar Pine
Oscar Pine is a character in RWBY. He first appeared in "The Next Step". It is later revealed that his Aura and soul have combined with that of Ozpin's. Appearance Oscar is a boy with a tanned complexion, freckles and black hair. His eyes have central heterochromia, with green as the main color of the iris and a ring of yellow around the pupils. Also Oscar is rather short for his age. He wears a dirty white collared shirt that has a low v-neck, with crisscrossing laces across the gap in the neck. Over his shirt, he wears orange suspenders that hold up his olive pants, which have a brown patch sewn onto both knees. The ends of his pant legs are tucked into his dark brown work boots. Around his neck is a small white scarf, and he wears orange gloves with dark gray straps on them. A multicolored, striped scarf hangs from the left pocket of his pants. Personality Oscar seems to be of a calm and passive disposition; and generally seems to enjoy his life as a farmhand, working on his chores as soon as he wakes up. He works with a visible smile on his face, implying he enjoys his work. When Ozpin makes contact with him, he initially brushes off any of Ozpin's requests, wishing to instead remain as a farmhand and not accepting Ozpin as anything more than a voice in his head. However, in "Kuroyuri", he gives in and begins his journey to Haven Academy. According to Ozpin and later stated by himself, Oscar desires to be someone more than just a farmhand. Oscar seems uncomfortable in new social situations, as shown when he approaches Qrow Branwen on behalf of Ozpin and first conversing with the members of Team RNJR. His slow pace of speech and looking down while talking suggest awkwardness when engaging with strangers. Oscar also sounded nervous when Ozpin mentions he must strengthen his body and Aura and struggled at first to converse with Team RNJR. Though he trains diligently under Ozpin's tutelage from within him, Oscar is incredibly frightened at the prospect of the world going to war again. After conversing with Ruby and then Oz, Oscar appears to have taken a great step in conquering his fears of war, as Ruby disclosed to him the reason why she fights, transferring a piece of her unquantifiable spark to Oscar. This shows his progress in becoming the warrior that he is meant to be, taking one step at a time. Powers and Abilities His Aura is fused together with Ozpin's and has access to the former headmaster's memories. In "Unforeseen Complications", it is revealed that Oscar can temporarily relinquish control of his body to Ozpin. However, this ability only lasts for a specific period of time as Oscar is still present mentally in his body. While Ozpin is in control, Oscar's physical body appears to gain the dexterity and motor control of Ozpin and is able to leap and flip in the air. However, once Oscar regains control of his body, he loses this level of coordination. Due to Ozpin's reincarnating and merging with Oscar's soul, Oscar will eventually gain all of Ozpin's martial prowess. In "Necessary Sacrifice", Oscar claims he has fought the occasional small Grimm before. As a former farmhand, he's agriculturally inclined. Trivia *The name "Oscar" likely alludes to a species of fish called the "Oscar", which comes in sub-species and different types of colors, including yellow or velvety brown varieties. **"Oscar Gold" is also a color, based on the color of the famous Oscar statues. *His surname "Pine" corresponds to the evergreen tree species of the same name, which are evocative of green colors. *''Oscar'' is the first name of The Wizard of Oz, the character Ozpin alludes to.p. 264. ISBN 978-0393049923. *His English and Japanese voice actors both portrayed Alphonse Elric from Fullmetal Alchemist. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Human Category:Supporting Characters